


anything (中译)

by Grimm_Black



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crying, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Tenderness, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_Black/pseuds/Grimm_Black
Summary: “I know you’d do anything to be treated like that. I’m not going to give it to you.”





	anything (中译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446225) by [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla). 



> @PaintedVanilla 的 anything 授权中文翻译。  
> 原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446225
> 
> 预警tag：PWP，暴露的性描写，恳求，Crowley喜欢被夸赞，口头侮辱，下流话，手活，哭泣，安全词使用，事后温存，Aziraphale/Crowley斜线有意义。

亚茨拉斐尔的手轻抚过克鲁利的大腿，让他呜咽出声，困于想要更深地埋进床垫里或向上迎合天使的抚摸之间。他硬得发疼，但亚茨拉斐尔不愿意碰他，一直挑逗、一直低低笑话克鲁利发出的绝望声响。他将拇指按在克鲁利大腿根处的凹陷，让他嘶嘶叫着向前耸动胯部，无声地乞求。

亚茨拉斐尔低哼一声，在那一点流连几次，继续前进。

“我知道你想要什么，”亚茨拉斐尔的声音低沉。迎接他的是沉重的安静，无言的恳求，于是他露出一个充满欺骗性的温和笑容。“你不想说些什么吗，亲爱的？”

克鲁利挣扎了片刻：“亚茨拉斐尔…”

天使满意地应了一声，双手一齐从克鲁利的大腿上滑下，止于他的膝盖，又缓慢向上抚摸：“是的，我知道你想要我，克鲁利。但我也知道你想要我做什么。”

克鲁利缓缓眨了一下眼，他看起来是那么迷茫，那么无助。亚茨拉斐尔打着圈地按摩，越来越靠近他的性器，戏弄的意味十足：“我该纵容你吗？不，我觉得我不应该。我不认为这是你应得的。”

“求你了，”克鲁利低泣着，徒劳地挺动，充满绝望。“求你了，我愿意做任何事。任何事。”

亚茨拉斐尔的手缓缓移至克鲁利的胯骨，攀至他的腰侧：“描述 ‘任何事’。”

克鲁利抖了一下。他的视线飘忽不定，向上盯着天花板好像上面写了供他阅读的台词。终于，他抓住了一个想法。“我会含你的鸡巴，”他边说，边渴望地看着天使，“你想要多久都行。你可以操我的嘴。射在我脸上。”

亚茨拉斐尔发出一声愉悦的鼻音：“那几乎算不上什么牺牲，克鲁利。你会过于享受它的。”

克鲁利呻吟一声，脑袋重重落回枕头上：“任何事，天使，你想要的任何事。世上任何事，只要你碰我。”

“哦，触碰你，”亚茨拉斐尔说。“不，不，想都别想。那不是你真正想要的。”

克鲁利好奇地看着他，眼神中满溢着丝毫不经遮掩的渴求。

“它是的。”

“不，”亚茨拉斐尔简短地说。“也许你会喜欢我那么做，对，”他的指尖挨得如此近，让克鲁利发出微弱的被呛住的声音。“你会喜欢我抚摸你的鸡巴，也许甚至把你含在嘴里，吮吸你，吞下你，把你变成在我身下扭动着的一团糟，除了我的名字什么音节都哭不出。”

克鲁利战栗着，激烈地挺起下身：“是的，天使，求你了，我愿意做任何事——”

“不。”亚茨拉斐尔说着，将双手完全收回，任由克鲁利翻滚着发出哀鸣。“你想要，是的，但是我知道你更想要什么。你如此渴望它，假如你以为我会满足你，真的满足你，你甚至会毫无怨言地再也不碰你自己。”

亚茨拉斐尔双手勾住克鲁利的膝窝，猛地将他拉近，倾身靠近他，格外谨慎地确保一点都没有碰到他。他在克鲁利的唇上印下一吻，徘徊不前，俯视着他，那么近。克鲁利双眼大睁，瞳孔涣散，他美极了，令亚茨拉斐尔露齿一笑。

“你想要我崇拜你，”他柔声说，而克鲁利的双眼难以置信地睁得更大了。“你想要我爱慕你，一边赞美你一边操你，让你沐浴在喜爱中，慷慨地给予你爱和忠诚，像对待一座我祈祷的神庙那样对待你的身体，对不对？想要我奉承你，称赞你，歌颂你。你想要被尊敬，想要我告诉你你是被爱的，你是被珍视的，你是被仰慕的。我说的对吗？”

克鲁利忘记呼吸了，失败地试图靠近亚茨拉斐尔。他的性器硬得不能再硬，在他试图回应亚茨拉斐尔的话时渗着前液。

“是——”他恳求着，双眼如玻璃珠般晶亮。“哦，我愿意做任何事，我是认真的，天使，世上任何事，随便你要什么。让你拥有一个人类情人。许诺——贞洁。把我的肉体——毁灭。天使，任何事，任何事——”

“我知道，”天使安抚地说道。他的拇指轻轻摩擦过克鲁利的脸，他分开的双唇，他漂亮的脸颊，然后微笑。“我知道你愿意为了被那样对待做任何事。”

他充满爱意地垂下眼看着克鲁利，而克鲁利迎上他的视线，双眼大睁，绝望，渴求。

亚茨拉斐尔拉开他们的距离，重新坐回他腿间：“我不会给你。”

克鲁利噎了一下，坐起身试图追随他，但亚茨拉斐尔把他重新按下去令他平躺在床上。克鲁利震惊得不敢抗议。

“你不配得到它，”亚茨拉斐尔平静地说。克鲁利呻吟出声，无法遮掩地情动。

“哦，是的，”亚茨拉斐尔压低声音。“你知道你不配得到它，你这邪恶的东西。你应当感到自惭形秽，你连这种感觉都喜欢。不知羞耻、放荡的小东西。你除了被仰慕什么都不想要，但又因为受辱而愉悦地发抖。下定决心，安东尼，你不能两个都得到。”

“求——求你，”克鲁利说。“上帝啊，天使，我——”

亚茨拉斐尔在他大腿上抽了一掌，引得克鲁利发出嘶声。“渎神，”亚茨拉斐尔斥责道。

“对——对不起，”克鲁利嘶嘶着强调。“我会守规矩。我会乖乖的。你想要什么都行，亚茨拉斐尔，我会做——”

“任何事，是的，我知道，”亚茨拉斐尔说，听起来有些厌烦。“我倒挺喜欢你试图说下流话时慌乱的模样，所以从简单的开始。求我给你。”

“求你了，亚茨拉斐尔，求求你——”

亚茨拉斐尔又在他的大腿上抽打一下，这次更加用力，克鲁利痛呼出声，毫无意义地对着空气挺起胯。

“详细点，”亚茨拉斐尔指导。“你想要我对你做什么，安东尼？”

“夸赞我，”克鲁利恳求道，听起来十分勉强。“夸赞我的身体，我的鸡巴，在操我的时候告诉我你有多爱我。告诉我你爱慕我，我是你一直以来唯一想要的——”

“哦，但你不是，”亚茨拉斐尔提醒道，而克鲁利忍不住颤抖。“我想要过很多人，你知道的。”

克鲁利啜泣起来。“那就撒谎。”

“你要让我为了你犯下罪行？”亚茨拉斐尔问，佯装被冒犯了。“利己主义的毒蛇。”  
“噢，”克鲁利呻吟着，胯部高高耸起。“夸赞我亚茨拉斐尔，求你了，我只想要这一件事。我需要它。”

“你需要它，”亚茨拉斐尔嘲讽地重复道。“不，我亲爱的男孩，你需要的是被绑起来，因你的邪恶受罚。述说你的罪行，每一项都会让你的屁股好好地挨一巴掌。”

克鲁利羞愧难当：“亚茨拉斐尔…”

“我不记得我允许你停下了。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

“我不知道说——什么，”克鲁利凄惨地坚持道，“我——就——求你了，亚茨拉斐尔…告诉我…我想要被…我想要感觉被爱慕着…”

亚茨拉斐尔啧了一声：“也许你应该在堕天前想到这个的。”

克鲁利的性器抽动一下，让他啜泣出声，羞耻地埋在枕头里。毫无预警地，亚茨拉斐尔将他握在手中粗暴地撸动，克鲁利哭喊出声，用力迎合着他的动作。

“噢，求求你！”他呻吟道。“别——停，天使，别——！”

亚茨拉斐尔松开他，令克鲁利低低哀叹，忍不住伸出手试图抚慰他自己。亚茨拉斐尔立刻抓住了他的手腕，牢牢压在床上：“我需要把你绑起来吗，男孩？”

“如果你想，”克鲁利哀号着。“只要你想，亚茨拉斐尔，我——”

“绝望，”亚茨拉斐尔咕哝道。“一直不明白为什么他们不把你变成一只梦淫妖。你非常适合引诱，又这么自私，这么不知羞耻，连被羞辱都让你硬得发痛。只想要被赞美。本来那会是门好差事。”

“不，”克鲁利啜泣出声。“不，不是的，只有你——只想要你，从来都只想要你——”

“别对你的音乐家如此失礼，安东尼，”亚茨拉斐尔责备道。“你有过情人，别对我撒谎。”

“一个，”克鲁利坚持。“一个，就一个，就算那样——亚茨拉斐尔你——一直是你，一直想要你——”

“一个情人，”亚茨拉斐尔沉思着说。“六千年，只有一个情人让你炫耀。你应当有更多，瞧你这么绝望地想得到称赞的样子。”

“只想要你，”克鲁利哀求他。“亚茨拉斐尔，求你了——”

亚茨拉斐尔再次握住了他的性器撸动，克鲁利立刻哭出声来，仰起头死死抵住枕头：“亚茨拉斐尔——”

“我不知道我为什么在碰你，尽管我很清楚你压根不配得到这个，”亚茨拉斐尔说。“你可以光凭想象我称赞你就射出来。你是这么诱惑人，安东尼。你会让我惹上麻烦的，你会的。”

“不，”克鲁利恳求道。“亚茨拉斐尔，停，告诉我——”

“这么多年来，我拥有的这么多情人中，没有哪一个跟你一样绝望地渴求，”亚茨拉斐尔一边用拇指摩擦克鲁利的龟头一边谨慎地措辞，看着他在他掌心下挣动。

“不，”他啜泣道，“亚茨拉斐尔，我不能，求你，告诉我——”

“你要为我射出来了吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问。“射在我手里，想着你想要的那些赞美，你不配得到的那些爱和仰慕？你是个邪恶的东西，竟敢妄想因此被崇敬。”

克鲁利浑身通红，脸颊因泪水湿润一片：“亚茨拉斐尔——”

“你不是一座神庙，”亚茨拉斐尔继续道。“你是一片废墟。曾经那么漂亮又神圣，现在毁于一旦。你屈从于诱惑，却妄图获得我的肯定。我不会的。你得不到赞美，安东尼，你永远得不到赞美。”

“不，”克鲁利呻吟着向他伸出手。“求求你——”

“为我高潮，”亚茨拉斐尔命令他。“为我高潮，尽管你知道你根本不配。”

克鲁利在他手中挺动，抽泣呜咽，却无法阻止他的身体自发达到高潮，“伊甸、伊甸——伊甸——”

亚茨拉斐尔立刻放开了他，在他弄脏一切前就施展奇迹清理掉一切污秽，慌乱地将克鲁利拉入他的怀抱：“我亲爱的——”

“告诉我，”克鲁利啜泣道。“告诉我你爱我，亚茨拉斐尔，求——求你，告诉我——”

“当然，”亚茨拉斐尔向他保证，并将他拥得更紧。“我当然爱你，克鲁利，爱你超过任何事。仰慕你。我爱慕你，克鲁利，我很抱歉——”

“安东尼，”克鲁利要求。

“安东尼，”亚茨拉斐尔轻柔地说。“我的安东尼，这么完美。漂亮的小东西。完美的小东西。我爱你胜过任何事，我真抱歉，如果我做的太过了——”

克鲁利嘀咕着打断：“爱你…”

“是的，爱你，”亚茨拉斐尔重复着，轻轻抱着他安抚。“这么可爱。值得全世界的赞美。”

克鲁利低哼一声，除去过于敏感的身体，不知怎么既感到有趣又觉得有些恼怒：“别搞得不切实际了，天使。”

“这很切实际，”亚茨拉斐尔坚持道，听起来越发担忧。“你很完美，我亲爱的。”

“如果我是完美的，”克鲁利慢吞吞地说，“我就不会堕天。”

“不是的，”亚茨拉斐尔放轻声音，温柔地抚摸他的脸颊。“你知道我并不是那个意思。从没有那个意思。我当时只是在试着激起你的情绪，亲爱的。我并不真的认同我说的那些话。它们是谎言。”

“嗯，你听起来很有说服力，”克鲁利嘟囔着。

“如果这有些超过——”

克鲁利又嘟囔了一声，在他臂弯扭动一下：“我现在不是很想讨论这个。”

“当然，”亚茨拉斐尔说，调整姿势让他们彼此都能躺在床上，克鲁利几乎完全蜷缩在他身上，脸埋在他的颈窝。“你还想要什么吗？任何事，亲爱的男孩，都是你的。”

克鲁利叹息一声，有些犹豫：“夸赞我？”

亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头：“今晚不行——”

“不带性意味，”克鲁利强调。“只是…带着爱意。”

他抬眼看着亚茨拉斐尔：“求你了？”

“当然了，”亚茨拉斐尔温和地说。“没有任何你不配拥有的事，克鲁利，我爱慕你。”

克鲁利安静地、困倦地听着亚茨拉斐尔对他喃喃甜言蜜语。有一部分比另一些听起来更可信，但就算克鲁利不完全买账，它们还是令人宽慰。

——END——


End file.
